


Knock Knock

by zacizach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, mentions of other characters but not entirely in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: Sans was always a regular at Grillby's, occasionally putting up a stand up comedy for the drunk monsters and humans in the bar, until he noticed a 12 year old kid taking the stage.





	1. Hey There

It was an awfully chilly night for the comedian as he trudged through the snow to get to the familiar bar, which was in the distance. It's warm orange glow always brings together friends and neighbors to spend the night catching up or just getting wasted for the sake of getting wasted. For Sans, it was normally to sit back, relax and maybe get tipped for telling a rather bad pun. Nevertheless, he enjoys being in the bar late at night. 

Sans let out a sigh of relif when he pushed the door to the bar, the warm and toasty bar heating up his cold bones. Just then he heard a chorus of 'Hey Sans!' and 'Hi Sans!' from the regulars sitting in the far corner of the room. He noticed most of them as the police guards, their white fur visible from under their coats (not even Dogamy can hide his fur from under his hood. For some reason they get cautious being in public since their officers after all). Sans gave a quick wave and a greeting towards their directon before making his way over to the barstools- where Grillby is washing a cup with a dishcloth. The fire elemental waited patiently for Sans to sit down before asking him what he would liked to order. "just the regular." Sans said with a wink. "also-" "Put it in your tab, I know, Sans." Grillby said with a sigh, though Sans could swear he saw his cheeks twitch, like he formed a smile where his mouth should be before putting back his normal expressionless face. 

"thanks grillb." Sans chuckled a bit as Grillby kneeled down to grab what he assumed was a ketchup bottle for him before standing up and- hey! A ketchup bottle! Grillby set the bottle down on the island in front of Sans before resuming to clean the same glass he was cleaning before, to keep himself busy. Sans wrapped his hand around the bottle and was about to take a swig until he heard the bell rang, indicating the door was opening. Curious, he turned his head and noticed a short figure looking around the bar in wonder. Their hair was dark brown in color, and was messily cut, as if the kid was the one who cut it themselves. They also wore a blue and purple sweater accompanied by a grey puffy jacket.

"hey grillby, noticed that kid before?" Sans asked, tipping his head over to the young kid who was making their way over to the stage (Sans couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy so he ain't gonna assume just yet). Grillby looked over to the kid and nodded after a moment. "She did came over a few times, though not a regular. That girl only comes here to tell random stories that are somehow funny and right after she's done, she just leave. Though her content is pretty good, for a bunch of drunks. Which is impressive if I have to say." Sans let out a hum and watched as the girl took hold of the microphone, tapping it to get everyones attention.

"Hey guys! I notice those few monsters with a smile on their face when I got on stage- hi there! To those of you who have never seen me before, I know what you're thinking; Who in hell lets a 12-years-old girl get into a bar?"

That got a few laughs from the three men who seems pretty hammered.

"Yea I better make this quick, still have a curfew back at home."

More chuckles.

"Anyway, have I ever told you guys my mother is very spiritual? Like, she loves the lord- she prays every single day. Before she eats, before she sleeps, that woman is crazy. To the point she's not afraid of dying. Which is not a good thing by the way."

Some more laughs. Sans had to admit, this kid is pretty good for their age. With how expressive she is, she could probably host her own shows if she wanted to.

"So I was in the car the other day and my mother was driving. She even told me that if she crashes the car she won't care cuz' she's gonna go to heaven. Haha- WELL I DO BECAUSE I'M IN THE CAR! She's really crazy. Like, I was driving my bicycle and I accidentally crashed because that's how stupid I am- and instead of comforting me and putting a Hello Kitty bandaid on my bleeding knee she started reciting one of the verses in the bible. Oh, you expected me to say one of the verses in an annoying old woman's voice? No one has time to remember that crap, hehe."

Those who are really drunk are the ones laughing their asses of, Sans noticed. The kid probably chose this kind of audience on purpose.

The young kid spent at least forty five minutes telling the drunk people stories, being more expressive and exaggerating to make it more interesting and fun. Sans even find her stories enjoyable and funny to listen to, mainly because this way from a kid's point of view. When the kid was done, she bowed down and everyone clapped.

Chatter begin to fill the not to small bar as Sans watched the kid smiling to herself, until she suddenly frowned with a sad expression written all over her young face. He arched his eyes where his eyebrows should be, before hopping off the barstool. "Er- you haven't even drank-" "don't worry grillb, i'll be right back."

Quickly making his way over to the shorter human, he tapped on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"heya, saw you on stage just know. pretty impressive." He noticed her eyes sparkling at his compliment. He paused for a moment, expecting her to say something but ended up with her opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "haha, don't know how to greet a new pal?" He put his hand out. The kid glanced at his face before studying his skeleton hand, wondering if she should take his friendly offer. After a moment, she decided to grasp it with her own hand.

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT_

Sans couldn't help his smile forming wider as he watched the shocked look forming on the young kid's face. "the old whoopie in the hand trick, it's always funny." Sans chuckled, showing the palm to the kid, where a whoopie cushion was taped on his hand so it wouldn't fall out. Once they realized it was a joke, she laughed. "Good one... er...." "the name's sans, sans the skeleton. and you are...?" "My name's Frisk."

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns more about Frisk.

It was a little over 11 p.m. yet it was still crowded. The skeleton and the human were laughing at the story Frisk just shared.

"a-are you serious?! that guy is probably dumb!" Sans, despite not having any organs, had too clutch his stomach from laughing too much. Frisk was also the same except her head was laying on the table, her hand curled up into the fist as she kept on pounding the flat surface from laughing too hard. "Yes! He believed I have diabetes when we were at the snack aisle! SNACK AISLE! WITH A FAKE SERVICE DOG! AND HE BELIEVED ME!" They laughed once more. It took a couple of minutes for the two of them to calm down so they can take a sip on their drink.

"So... uh, Sans. You do stand-up comedy for a living?" Frisk asked, stirring her chocolate milkshake with a straw. Sans thought for a moment. "not really. _t_ _ibia_ honest, i only go here to wind up from a hard day's work. but my lil' brother never believed that i actually did any work." Both of them chuckled, before Frisk lets out a sad sigh. "Your brother sounds like a great guy- well... _skeleton_."

"he is. the best brother i could ever ask for." He winked, chugging into his... fifth ketchup bottle? None of them bother to count. Frisk tugged onto her sleeve as Sans wiped his mouth..er teeth with his sleeve before looking over at her. "how about you? have any siblings of your own?"

He caught her shoulders tensed up, but immediately relaxed. "Er.. I have a sister. Well.. Had. Never met her in my life. Although my parents kept her pictures around the house. She's waaaaaay older like me by twenty years. Never really knew what happened to her."

Sans noticed the way she keeps on tugging at her sleeve.

"Technically that counts, right?"

"well, by blood yes. but she would truly be called your 'sister' when you guys actually interact with one another. maybe argue about clothes and irritate one another- those are normal sibling stuff. and you say she is twenty when you were born, she's still young for you to remember her." He paused. "but hey, i ain't gonna bother about your personal life, that's going too far. specially since we only met." Frisk nodded, and soon the subject changed.

They talked more, mainly learning about their likes and dislikes. As well as strange habits (who would have thought Frisk would actually grab a random stick from the ground and hold it everywhere she goes until she had to throw it away?) and more jokes. Eventually it reached midnight, where guests are expected to leave soon.

"don't ya need to go home?" Sans asked as he noticed the time from the clock hanging above the bar. Frisk noticed too, and widened her eyes. Sans swore he saw a hint of fear in her dark brown eyes. "Yea, my mom is gonna be worried sick." She let out a chuckle as she hopped off the barstool, followed by Sans.

"You're really cool, Sans. Hope I get to see you again when I do." Frisk smiled as she grabbed her jacket from the hangers. Sans' grin grew wider at the compliment. Playfully, he ruffled her short hair, which she reply with a pout and a quick shake of her head. He only laughed.

"stay safe, kid." Sans called as she flashed him another smile before running out into the cold winter night. Sans took his time grabbing his jacket and wearing it before turning his head towards the fire elemental. "catch ya in a couple of hours, grillb?" It wasn't meant to sound like a question but regardless Grillby nodded his head and wished him a safe journey back home. Sans let out a choked laugh at his words.

"grillby, what do you expect me to do?" He saw Grillby facepalm when he remembered he can teleport.

"Still!"

"alright, alright. cya, grillb."

_VOOOOM_

"SANS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING ONTO A CEILING LIGHT?!"

"ehhhh.... you can say-"

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

"that i'm just _hanging_ around."

"SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk's story just now was inspired by a comedian. Because I'm not so good with jokes.


End file.
